FC Barcelona
Futbol Club Barcelona or FC Barcelona (FCバルセロナ, 'baruserona') and familiarly as "Barça", is a professional football club based in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain. Description This is the team where Tsubasa Ozora arrives to in Spain, immediately signing a contract with, after his performance in the Rio Cup (Brazil league). The team captain is Grandios. History Founded in 1899 by a group of Swiss, English and Catalan footballers led by Joan Gamper, the club has become a symbol of Catalan culture and Catalanism, hence the motto "Més que un club" ("More than a club"). Unlike many other football clubs, the supporters own and operate Barcelona. It is the second most valuable sports team in the world, worth $3.56 billion, and the world's third richest football club in terms of revenue, with an annual turnover of €648.3 million. Barcelona is one of the most widely supported teams in the world, and the club has one of the largest social media following among sports teams. Barcelona is one of three founding members of Primera División that have never been relegated from the top division, along with Athletic Bilbao and Real Madrid CF. In 2009, Barcelona became the first Spanish club to win the continental treble consisting of La Liga, Copa del Rey, and UEFA Champions League, and also became the first Spanish football club to win six out of six competitions in a single year, by also winning the Spanish Super Cup, UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup. In Captain Tsubasa series In the 2001 anime, due to author rights, FC Barcelona changed name to "FC Cataluña". Likewise, in the 2001 anime, Tsubasa has dreamt of facing Genzo Wakabayashi in the UEFA Champions League final game of the tournament, where both Japanese pro players represent the best teams of the Euro cup. Uniforms Manga * Home: Blue and red striped shirt with dark navy collar, with Barcelona and Nike logo on the center. The numbers are yellow. Dark navy shorts and dark navy socks with the upper section red. * Away: Silver shirt with blue and red side and undersleeve panels, navy and red V-neck collar, with Barcelona and Nike logos on the center, blue shorts and blue socks with the upper section red. This uniform was worn by the B team against Malaga. Both uniforms are the ones used by Barcelona during the 2000-01 season in real life. Anime 2001 anime * Home: Red shirt with navy collar, a blue hoop on the middle of the shirt, navy shorts and red socks with blue upper section. The numbers on the back are yellow. * Keeper: The goalkeeper wears a blue shirt with black sleeves and red V-neck collar, black shorts and black socks. Squad *Coach Erick Van Saal 22px|border Trivia * In Road to 2002, Tsubasa has dreamt of facing Genzo Wakabayashi in the UEFA Champions League final game of the tournament, where both Japanese pro players represent the best teams of the Euro cup. Gallery |-|Color spread= Tsubasa En La Liga debut promo.jpg |-|2001= Grandios.png|Captain Grandios Payol.png|Payol Rivaul01.jpg|Rivaul Rivaul.jpg|Rivaul's #10 Tsubasa Barca (2001).jpg|Tsubasa (#28) Luikal.png|Luikal Van Der Saal (2001) 0.jpg|Coach Van Saal Overus (2001) 1.jpg|Overus Rivaul03.jpg|Rivaul Gonzales.png|Gonzales Pedro Fonseca (2001) 1.jpg|Pedro Fonseca Almieja.png|Almieja Barcelona_ep51_(2001)_1.jpg|Rivaul & Overus Tsubasa_ep52_(2001)_1.jpg|Tsubasa Rivaulvstsubasa.jpg|Rivaul vs Tsubasa |-|Artwork= Almieja.PNG|Almeija Fonseca.PNG|Fonseca Rivaul.png|Rivaul Tsubasa Barca.png|Tsubasa (Barcelona) |-|Manga= Tsubasa and Rivaul - Super Long Twin Shot.jpg|Barcelona Twin Shot External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite *Real life official website *Real life at Wikipedia de:FC Barcelona Category:Spain's clubs